Another Hybrid
by drackon23
Summary: Elijah and Rebekah stumble upon a unconscious man with sea green eyes and raven hair. Elijah turns the man into a vampire but after biting him discovers he isn't entirely mortal. Rebekah can't help but be attractive to the man with green eyes, could he be the one she was waiting for. What will Klaus do when he discovers the new hybrid?
1. What the bloody hell did we make?

**Rebekah's POV**

Elijah and I were strolling through the dark streets of New Orleans chatting about what happened during the time we were separated. Elijah stuffed his hands into his pocket and said "something's wrong" I said "what is it" he stepped ahead of me in the direction of a dark alley I stopped in my tracks and looked at his back. Elijah said "someone is in distress" I crossed my arms and said "everyone is in distress with our bastard brother around" he stopped and stared straight at the alley. I walked so I was standing beside him he said "yes I believe that is true with Niklaus here but something in that alley is calling me". I rolled my eyes and said "shall we check" Elijah sighed and said "yes". We were standing in the middle of the alley in a blink of an eye and saw nothing. I snorted and said "your delusional Elijah" he pursed his lips and said "just take a look around please" . Thoughts of how stupid and pointless it was to search filled my mind but none the less I scanned the perimeter and located a unconscious boy lying on the floor behind a dumpster. I whistled and said "Elijah I found something" he was at my side in less than a second. I watched my brothers face twist up in thought and worry he picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder. Elijah said "come Rebekah we have a lot to do" I briefly nodded and followed him back to the manor. It was about five minutes into the run when I realized we weren't headed to the manor. I opened my mouth to question him when we were in the middle of the forest and he suddenly halted in front of a two story wooden cabin. I said "what the bloody hell are we doing Elijah". Elijah said "We are…taking care of this boy. Please do not question me sister". I sighed and said "Elijah whatever _you _intend to do I suggest you think it through if it in any way provokes Nick". Elijah turned to face me and said "Rebekah I intend to mentor this boy to be a secret weapon". Does Elijah want this boy dead. My brother noticed my expression and said "don't worry Rebekah I will train him" my head bobbed up and down. My attention turned to the boy who now that I can see him more clearly isn't really a boy he's the age I was when I was turned into a monster. The man had tousled raven colored hair and a muscular tan body. His height surpassed mine by a foot and a half. One word could describe him and it was "godly". The mans body was suddenly getting further away I snapped my eyes to Elijah who was walking into the cabin. My feet led me into the two story building and up a wooden stair case and into a room where a king sized bed was neatly made in the middle of a blue shaded color room. My fingertips traced the mahogany drawer and desk. My brother set the man onto the large bed then proceeded to take off his shirt which revealed a very toned and muscular bare torso. My eyes scanned the scar that ran from his hip and disappeared down into his jeans. Silently I watched my brother lean down toward the mans exposed neck and puncture the skin with his fangs. I turned away so I wouldn't see the mans pained expression. The transformation was the most difficult thing in a vampire's life. It's pain was so remotely similar to my hatred toward my father it's a surprise I haven't left yet. But I couldn't because Elijah needs me here for assistance but some part of me believes it's because the attractive stranger needs me. A few minutes passed by and yet I still hadn't heard a single holler of pain. Why isn't he screaming? Temptation to turn around filled me. It took all my restraint to stay faced against the wall. Elijah said "interesting". My restraint was gone with that one word. I whipped around to see the man with two puncture wounds on his neck and his face expression was blank. I said "why isn't he screaming?" Elijah said "I'm not sure but the transformation is occurring I can hear his body fighting the venom". I said "but Elijah Humans scream bloody murder during the transformation why isn't he" Elijah's lips pursed as his arms crossed he said "Perhaps he isn't mortal…or at least entirely mortal". I said "could he be a hybrid" Elijah turned toward me and said "Perhaps his blood was sweeter than any other I drank but the question is a hybrid of what?". What the bloody hell did we make?


	2. Elijah we have a problem

Rebekah's POV

I was sitting on a chair next to the bed browsing through one of Elijah's ancient books. Elijah had left two hours ago to research what the man could be. There was a sound of a groan. My head snapped toward the unconscious body. That was the only sound I heard since he was bitten. I noticed that the man's skin was no longer tanned but pale.

His hair was a even darker shade of black and his thin pink lips were a shade pinker. His torso seemed to be in the processes of transforming because his abs turned from a six pack to a seven pack which I assume will become a eight pack in due time and he was becoming more leaner. I couldn't help but wonder his eyes shade. Were they a chocolate brown, an icy blue, a pitch black, a grass green, a crisp golden, or a stormy grey?

My hands twitched when I saw his laying freely and open so close to mine. I wanted to entwine my fingers with his long slender ones but I resisted it because I didn't know him. I peered out the window to see the sunlight stream through the trees. I shifted my gaze back to the handsome stranger and decided he would be out for a while. With that I stood up and ran out the cabin making sure to close the door behind me and ran to the manor for a drink.

I arrived in the white old fashioned manor in a couple minutes and walked in. Once the door behind me was closed I immediately went to the kitchen to get a cup of scotch. I was greeted by the sight of a bloated Hayley eating a bucket of rocky road ice cream. I said "wow…you're taking this whole 'eating for two' thing to a new level, aren't you?". Hayley glared at me and said "don't you know its rude to make fun of a pregnant ladies diet". I rolled my eyes and said "should I care". I made my way toward the cabinets and poured a cup of scotch into a glass cup filled with ice. While I filled the cup I heard Hayley murmured "bitch" I smirked and took a sip of scotch.

A voice behind us said "where have you been all night little sister". I turned around to face my bastard brother. I plastered a fake smile onto my face and said "oh you know, exploring" Klaus said "exploring what". I raised my eyebrows and said "what are you getting at Nick". Klaus narrowed his cold brown eyes at me and said "were you with someone last night" I scoffed and said "like anyone would get with me after they all fear you". Klaus chuckled coldly and said "yes, I believe you are correct right there". I rolled my eyes and made my way toward the front door. Before I could leave Klaus grabbed my arm and said "I hope you aren't anywhere near Marcel". I turned toward him and said "he'd be the last person I go to". Klaus smirked and said "good girl" he released me and I continued toward the door.

Once outside I scanned my surroundings to make sure no one saw me enter the forest. I sprinted into the woods my mind focused on my conversation with Klaus earlier. I arrived in front of the cabin door in less than a minute. I walked in and headed up stairs. When I walked in the room the first thing I noticed was the empty king size bed. The second thing I noticed was the room was trashed. Furniture was turned over drawers were scared with claw marks and the desk were snapped in half. The last thing I noticed was the window was wide open. He's awake.

My feet were already on the run searching the dark woods . My mouth was dry and panic surged throughout me where the bloody hell is he?! The next thing I knew I was on the ground and a crazed handsome looking man with black hair and red eyes was looking down at me. The man stared at me I said "Hi?". The man suddenly seemed alerted and I saw fear in his eyes. The man said "who are you?" his voice was strained and crackling. I stood up and said "my names Rebekah Mikaelson, what's your name?". The man said "I think it's...Percy?" I frowned and said "you think?". He nodded furiously and said "I don't exactly remember anything". Bloody Hell he has amnesia!.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Elijah's number. He answered in the second ring I said "Elijah we have a problem".

**Please review.**


	3. Blood!

**Percy's POV**

As Rebekah talked with someone named Elijah I decided to take this as my opportunity to examine her she had long wavy blond hair that cascaded down her back. Her hard blue grayish eyes were scanning the trees expecting someone to jump out and attack us. Rebekah was dressed in a short black dress that ended mid thigh and black heels, she looked extremely wealthy.

I suddenly felt self conscious and looked at my clothing. I was dressed in old dark jeans dirty black converse. A bead necklace hung around my neck and did I mention I was shirtless. My torso was stained with dirt and mud from running through the forest at an incredible speed.

My gaze went up to Rebekah who finished talking on the phone. I said "How did I run so fast?". Rebekah said "it's best if we wait for Elijah to come so we can explain it together I mean he is the one who changed you". Changed? I tensed and said "what do you mean he changed me". Rebekah pursed her lips and said "please just wait for Elijah to come". I didn't stop there I needed to know what's going on. All I remember is a name "Percy" and waking up in a strange cabin then running incredibly fast and crashing in a girl who was going just as fast as I was.

I asked "Who's Elijah?" Rebekah was in front of me and staring into my eyes she said "you will stop asking questions until we are with Elijah somewhere private". Why would she stand so close to me to say that. I said "why would I do that". Rebekah suddenly backed away with wide eyes she said "you cant be compelled". I was about to ask her what that meant when I felt another presence.

I looked around and saw a tall dignified looking stranger whom possessed neat kempt brown hair and stern brown eyes filled with wisdom. The stranger was dressed in a white button dress shirt that was buttoned up except the top button. An expensive looking blue blazer buttoned up along with the blazer was a clean white handkerchief. A pair of clean black dress shoes were on his feet and blue trousers were on his legs.

The man turned to Rebecca and said "You say he doesn't remember anything" Rebekah let out an exasperated breath before saying "yes Elijah I explained it to you over the phone". So this is Elijah. I straightened up when Elijah said "lets get him back to the cabin…" he looked around and said "it's too dangerous out here". Dangerous? We were in the middle of a secluded forest how can it be dangerous?

Rebekah said "Agreed who knows if Nick sent some of his bloody goons to follow me". Elijah turned toward me and said "I'm going to search the perimeter you lead him back" Rebekah locked eyes with me and said "follow me". I did what she said and ran after her when she sped through the forest. I know it was stupid of me to follow a stranger but she seemed trustworthy.

We stopped in front of the two story cabin I escaped from. Rebekah walked inside I followed. When I got in Rebekah closed the door and turned toward me she said "there's food in the kitchen if your hungry" I walked into the clean kitchen that appeared untouched I walked toward a steel refrigerator and opened it . I rummaged through the fridge when my gaze settled upon a glass pitcher of dark red liquid.

For some reason my hand shot out and grabbed the pitcher. I searched through the white wooden cabinets and pulled a wine glass out. I poured the liquid into the glass and took a cautious sip. My senses were suddenly sent into a frenzy. It was the most delicious thing I've ever drank. I gulped the entire glass down before pouring another and another and another until the pitcher was empty and my glass was half empty.

Rebekah walked in and smirked when she saw the empty pitcher, she said "I see you found it". I raised my eyebrows and said "found what" I was surprised at how my voice sounded. It was much clearer and a little deeper. Rebekah for some reason had a pleased expression she was smiling lightly and her eyes seemed brighter as she looked at me. She walked toward the cabinet and pulled out a glass cup and grabbed a nearby glass bottle of scotch. I cleared my throat and said "wow that's new" Rebekah let out a soft laugh before saying "the perks of being immortal well almost immortal". Immortal?

I opened my mouth to question her but Elijah's presence cut me off. That seemed to being happening a lot. I saw Rebekah's smile disappear immediately when Elijah came. Elijah said "lets have this talk in the living shall we" we walked into the living room. Rebekah and I sat down on the leather couch our drinks in our hands while Elijah stood with his arms crossed. We were silent for a minute then Elijah looked at my hands where my drink was.

I drank some of the red liquid from my glass while Elijah said "I see you've had your first taste of blood". I spat the liquid in my mouth out. Unfortunately the liquid i spat out hit Elijah staining his clean and expensive looking clothes. I yelled "blood!".


	4. I can't marry you

Rebekah's POV

I watched closely as Elijah wiped his face with his white handkerchief as a brief look of annoyance crossed his perfect features. I couldn't help but be amused, after all Elijah is the patient one and yet he slipped by reacting towards something small. I could already tell Percy was going to be a handful for Elijah.

I allowed my lips to curl into a smirk as I watched Percy staring at Elijah as if he were mad. When elijah was cleaned up he said "Can you stop looking at me like I belong in a mental institution". I said "Are you sure you don't belong in there Elijah after all isn't someone who's trying to have leverage over klaus insane". Elijah shot me a disapproving look "now isn't the time to question my intentions sister" he chastised. I rolled my eyes and said "just get on with the bloody lesson Elijah".

Elijah sighed and said "very well, Percy your a vampire". That didn't helped Percy to loose his expression if anything I think it worsened. His red eyes look about ready to pop out of their sockets and his eye brows were practically flying over his head. Elijah continued ignoring Percy's expression "I changed you because I believe you will give me leverage against my baby brother Niklaus if necessary". A snort escaped me and I mumbled "insane" he turned towards me and shot me a glare. I put my innocence face on and said "what?".

He rubbed his temples and said "I also believe you will help by completing secret tasks for me..." I zoned his explanations out and took the time to study Percy. He seemed like the stereotype vampire, good looking, but there's something about him that's intriguing. It could be his unusual red eyes, case of amnesia, or his high pain tolerance. Now that I think about the most intriguing thing had to be his eyes. No vampires eyes are red not even klaus's and he's the devil in disguise. I should ask Elijah about it later. My thoughts were interrupted by Elijah who called my name out loud. I looked up at his tall figure hovering over me.

I straightened up and said "yes" he said "I need you to stay with Percy while I go retrieve clothes for him. Also give him this" he placed a silver ring with black tribal designs and a sun in center, in the center of the sun there was lapis lazuliI, a daylight ring. I stood with the ring clutched in my palm said "fine, but I have a question first why are his eyes red" he closed his eyes and said "I don't know but I'm guessing it has something to do with our hybrid theory". My head moved up and down as I watched him graceful exit the cabin. I turned towards where Percy was to see him no longer there.

That's when I just noticed the sound of running water upstairs. I should go find some clothes to hand him. In a blink of an eye I was upstairs looking through the mahogany drawers. I pulled out a long sleeved navy shirt, dark jeans, navy socks, and black boxer. I heard the shower stop and set the clothes on the bed before closing the door and descending down the stairs towards towards the living room. I plopped down on the couch and reached for the TV remote then scanned the channels. A few minutes later Percy came down fully dress. He sat next to me and I remembered I needed to give him the ring. I turned to him and said "I have something for you" I pulled the ring out and showed it to him. Percy pursed his lips and said "Rebekah your beautiful and all but I can't marry you I don't even-" I cut him off feeling slightly embarrassed that he thinks I'm proposing. I said "shut up" he looked at me strangely and said "what". I straightened up and said "I'm not asking for your bloody hand in marriage" he eyed me then said "so what are you asking". I rolled my eyes and said "this ring will protect you from the sunlight its a daylight ring". A look of realization appeared on his face he said "oh a daylight right so I won't burn to death". I nodded and handed him the ring. When it was on his finger we turned back to the TV and watched commercials. It was awkward until I decided to clear things up. I said "for the record if we were going to get married you'd be the one proposing". Percy chuckled softly and said "what if I didn't" I smirked and said "Then I'd make you". Percy said "I believe you" I leaned back into the sofa and said "how do you feel about this" he was silent for a moment before saying "Maybe it has something to do with my past but I feel like I've experienced things like this before it feels normal". I mentally wrote this down 'past wasn't ordinary'.

My head moved up and down in a nod as I said "could be, are you sure you don't remember anything about your past". His eyes shut tight as he rubbed his temple he stayed in the position for a while before saying "no I can't remember anything but my name". I grabbed his hand entwining our fingers in the process as an act of comfort. Percy opened his eyes and looked at me before squeezing my hand. I stared into his eyes only to realize they were no longer red but green. Not a grass green but a sea green, they were breathtaking. No, I don't like him! Besides Klaus would just take him away from me like the others.

My thoughts stopped when the front door opened. Elijah walked in with a bag filled with clothes. Elijah made his way towards us only to stop abruptly when he saw our entwined hands his eyes narrowed slightly as he said "Am I interrupting". I shook my head while pulling my hand away in the process I said "I was just comforting him". Percy stood up and cleared his throat "yeah I was feeling a bit lost and she was comforting me". My brother nodded once before throwing the bag at Percy. Percy caught the bag and said "thank you". Elijah said "can you give me and Rebekah some privacy". Percy looked at me momentarily before walking upstairs. When Percy was gone Elijah sighed and said "Rebekah do feel anything towards Percy".

I glared at him and said "I've known him for less than a bloody day Elijah I feel nothing but pity for him. Elijah said "Rebekah I need you to be honest with me" I continued to glare at him while saying "I'm being honest brother I feel nothing for him". Elijah nodded in defeat. I said "am I done here I have things to do at the manor". Elijah said "yes your free I'll be training Percy so you aren't needed". I left the cabin before running towards the manor to do some research about supernaturals.


	5. Sassy

Percy's POV

I sat on the bed mindlessly tapping my foot trying to remember something important that could help me understand why I'm in…where am I? The door suddenly opened and in came Elijah. Elijah said "Stand up" I stood up and said "where's Rebekah" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously and said "she left, why do you ask". I felt slightly uncomfortable under his stare but none the less said "just curious". Elijah walked up to my face and said "curiosity killed the cat". I looked into his stern brown eyes and said "and satisfaction brought it back eight more times". He frowned and said "all sassiness does is get you killed faster". For some reason my corner lip turned upward into a smirk as I said "then how am I still alive". Elijah frowned and stepped back he said "come we have train fm to do" and walked downstairs. I followed feeling a little triumphant that he dropped our conversation. Elijah didn't seem like one who was easily shut up. Nonetheless I followed him predicting he would get me back somehow.

When I caught up to Elijah he was walking out the door. I walked beside him outside looking up at the rising sun. I unknowingly stared at the sun watching it rise above the horizon spreading sunlight through the clouds. I was pulled out by Elijah calling my name. I whipped my head towards him and said "yeah" he said "watch the sun rise on your own time we have too to do and staring at the sky isn't part of it" I nodded and mumbled under my breath "yes sir". Elijah said "I don't care much for sarcasm". I looked at him bewildered and said "why are telling me that?". Elijah pursed his lips and said "to point out characteristics I have low tolerance for". Did he just threaten me?

Elijah narrowed his eyes and said "stop just standing there I have very little time for your training". With that said he began sprinting through the forest. I quickly sprinted after him. We stopped in front of a large wooden shed. Elijah said "well be training inside" and began walking towards the shed. Wordlessly I followed him inside. Once inside he shut the door. I looked around the shed to see hay splattered onto the floor and table filled with tools. I turned to Elijah to ask why we were training here but he sent me a look before I could ask. Elijah quietly took off his blazer and nearly set it on the tool table then rolled up his shirt sleeves of to his elbows. Elijah looked at me and said "shall we".

I raised an eyebrow at his actions then said "what ar-" I was suddenly slammed into the wall and something was inside my stomach. I groaned in pain and looked at Elijah who had me pinned against the wall. Elijah said "lesson one 'always be on your guard'" I looked down to see his hand inside my stomach. Another groan escaped me as Elijah yanked it out and moved away from me and just as fast I was on my knees clutching my stomach. I looked up at Elijah and saw a look of exasperation in his eyes briefly. I grimaced and said "I believe this is your way of revenge right".

Elijah looked down at me and said "I don't hold grudges over childish things". He offered me a hand to which I cautiously took. Elijah turned to me and said "go, attack me". I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows and said "if your sure" he gave a stiff nod and I attacked. I reached my fist out to punch him when he suddenly shoved my chest causing me step back and kick my legs sending me crashing onto the ground. I felt his hand crash inside my stomach again. I looked up at him he said "dead". I grunted as he swiftly removed his hand I said "I didn't know you were going to fight back". Elijah frowned and said "did you think I'd let you attack me without fighting back". I rose to my feet ignoring the pain and said "yeah". Elijah crossed his arms and said "if this was a real fight do you think your opponent would just take the hits and not fight back!". His voice rose the more he got into the sentence. I looked down at my dirty sneakers and said "no".

Elijah clapped his hands together and said "now that I know you have no experience I'll teach you from step 1". I wanted to object about having no experience for some reason but stayed quiet. Elijah said "step one as I said earlier is-" he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. I watched him pull his phone out and say into the phone "hello…I'll be there in 5 minutes".

He hung up the phone and stuff it into his pocket. Elijah said "let's get you back to the cabin" while whipping his hands clean of blood. I asked "Why?" Elijah said "I need to go take care of something in the quarter" the quarter? What's that? He swiftly rolled down his sleeves and put his jacket on again. We stepped outside and quickly made our way towards the cabin.

Once I was inside Elijah sternly pointed at me and said "under no circumstances will you open the door understood". I nodded and said "okay" then he shut the door in my face and left me by myself in the cabin. I ran a hand through my hair in confusion about my situation and trudged over to the sofa.

As soon as I sat down I reached up towards my neck to grip my necklace to realize it wasn't there. I frantically stood up and searched all throughout the cabin for it. Where's my necklace? It can't be gone it's the thing that reminds me I had a life somewhere else not here. When I realized it wasn't in the cabin I looked at the door then with a slight hesitation exited to look for my beaded cord.


End file.
